


Granos de arena

by Entre_libros_con_nuria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entre_libros_con_nuria/pseuds/Entre_libros_con_nuria
Summary: TW: blood, Angst
Kudos: 7





	Granos de arena

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood, Angst

El tiempo se acaba justo cuando se encuentra frente a mí, el último grano de arena cae tan rápido que ni si quiera lo veo hacerlo.  
\- Si das un paso a delante debes afrontar tu destino y, si das un paso atrás, la perderás para siempre.  
Estas palabras resuenan en mi interior, martilleándome cada vez que lo hacen.  
Hace dos semanas esto ni si quiera se me pasaba por la cabeza, cómo desearía volver a aquel momento en el que mis pasos no tenían tanta importancia y podía andar y desandar distancias a placer. Cómo me gustaría que ella nunca hubiese preguntado sobre aquello que m inquietaba. Cómo me hubiese gustado no ponerla en peligro y tener que embarcarme en esta “misión imposible” en la que los dos salimos perdiendo puesto que, cualquier decisión que tome, tiene por solución, nuestro final y, los dos lo sabemos.  
Dentro de mí se produce la batalla decisiva, pero yo no participo, mi cabeza está lejos, en aquel parque, cinco meses atrás.  
Vivo maldiciéndome por aceptar la invitación e ir. Pero claro, como no iba a hacerlo siendo aquella la propuesta más tentadora que me daban desde hacía meses. Viendo todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces, no volvería a aceptarla.  
Desde que puse el pie, por primera vez, después de años sin ir a aquel lugar, un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, el aire se sentía más frío y el cielo se tornó oscuro, las ganas de vomitar regresaban a mí y volvía a respirar entrecortadamente.  
Un sinfín de sensaciones horribles me embargan y no me dejaban moverme y, de golpe, lo vi, aquello que nunca debería haber sido visto, aquello que me atormenta, lo que ha hecho que hoy esté aquí, lo que, al contárselo, la ha puesto en peligro.  
Tengo en mis manos la vida de la persona que más quiero en este mundo pero sé que, pase lo que pase, no hay manera de salvarla, la he arrastrado hasta aquí y no hay salida.  
Si pudiese decirle cuánto lo siento, si pudiese oírme una vez más, si pudiese escuchar su voz de nuevo…  
Pero ahora no, nunca más podré hacerlo, ni si quiera puedo mirarla, sus ojos están cerrados, dormida profundamente. Pero ya no despertará, se quedará en esa caja para siempre, ni si quiera he podido despedirme.  
Busco la manera de salvarla, de salvarnos, pero no la encuentro.  
Sigue allí, delante mío, en esa caja de cristal, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí pero debo tomar una decisión o la solución llegará por si sola…  
No puedo abandonarla, lo correcto sería seguir para adelante y, por lo menos, intentar sacarla de aquí.  
No me había dado cuenta de que estaba mirando al suelo y… ¿Lloraba? ¿Cuándo he empezado a llorar? Levanto lentamente la cabeza, el tiempo se está acabando, de nuevo, lo inevitable va a llegar…  
La veo, pero ahora sus ojos están abiertos y me mira, gélidamente. Sabe lo que está pasando, sabe que es mi culpa… Pero no me odia, al contrario, sus labios dibujan una leve sonrisa tan cálida que podría derretir el hielo que nos rodea.  
Quiero avanzar, quiero ir a abrazarla pero no puedo, estoy inmóvil.  
La lucha dentro de mi continua mientras levanto el pie lentamente, el siguiente movimiento es tan rápido y tan involuntario que no soy consciente de lo que he hecho.  
Mi pie pisa con fuerza en el lugar en el que estoy, no me he movido, pero no tardo en ver cómo de desmorona todo por encima de mí. La caja de cristal en la que ella estaba encerrada se deshace, y sus rodillas golpean el suelo mientras el grito que sale de sus labios me envuelve.  
Intento moverme para ayudarla pero mi cuerpo no responde a mis órdenes.  
El lugar se desmorona cada vez más deprisa pero no puedo apartar la mirada de ella, frágil, indefensa, sin culpa…  
Mi cuerpo reacciona justo para ver cómo el techo que me cubría cae sobre mí desmoronándose por completo. Las piernas me fallan, ni si quiera he notado el golpe. Siento el sabor metálico de la sangre entrado en mis labios y salpicando el suelo. No pudo moverme, no puedo más. Mis ojos siguen con la mirada clavada en ella pero ya casi no ven y, de pronto, las palabras que me acompañarán para siempre salen de su boca.  
\- Todo es culpa tuya.


End file.
